Konoka's Love Story
by Noxos
Summary: My first Fanfic/Songfic about Konoka actually I love NegixNodoka but Konoka fits the role better 10 years have passed and since Negi's Banishment but one airheaded girl still hasn't forgotten about her


_Konoka's Love Story_

"_It's been 10 years…. 10 years since I last saw him… Negi…._" This is what filled Konoka Konoe's mind right now as she listened to another random boy his grandfather picked, "_where is he?… I really miss him…_"

After the Omiai meeting her grandfather. Konoka went outside feeling the night breeze. Setsuna suddenly appeared behind her "how was he Ojou-sama?" not facing her Konoka said "he was just like the rest. A man who is only in it for the money." The memories then flooded back in her head "there really is nobody like him. Secchan" Setsuna who knew who was she referring to said "I just contacted Ayaka san about that matter." Konoka who had a sparkle in her eyes hearing this ask "well did they find him?"

Secchan then had a frown on her face and told her the bad news "No they haven't it seems he is still in the Magic World" Konoka was suddenly disappointed with the news said "it has been 10 years…. 10 long years… since I saw him"

Konoka then started crying Setsuna who felt her depression she as well miss their former teacher Negi Springfield she then decided to comfort her she then thought "_if only your grandfather hadn't punished him for the danger he put you through…. but he doesn't realize it's does adventures that made you strong inside and out Konochan…_" the whole night was filled with Konoka's tears she cried until she fell asleep and Setsuna was finally happy that she calmed down

(The Next day: Night time)

Konoka who was near the pond at their backyard watching the Carps swimming around the pond she then took out a the Pactio Card she and Negi had and a tear slid down her face and then started to sing

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

After hearing a rustling sound behind her Konoka was startled. And decided to look behind her only to see a bit of red hair…. That suddenly disappeared and heard somebody running away after a few moments she suddenly realized who could it be and then started running after him

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading….._

After catching up she saw a tall man wearing a mages robe and a carrying a familiar staff who then took off the hood and saw who it was none other than Negi Springfield. Smiling at her

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Konoka then had tears of joy on her eyes and suddenly jump to hug him. Who hug her back telling her "Kono chan it's been so long I really miss you please continue your song"

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

He then started checking something in his pocket and then pulling out a velvet box and continued her song

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

They then had romantic kiss on a full moon's glow unknown to them the magic circles glow and a smiling Chamo who was holding two new Pactio card with Negi and Konoka on them. And the one thought in his mind was "I am now stinking rich this cost 100x more than a normal one I'm finally getting my own crib with lots of hot babes" Chamo with all his happiness slept soundly that night

But more importantly that night was one of the most happiest night of Negi and Konoka, (and Chamo too) for finally they both know that they love each other and nobody can break them apart (yet) _And They Live Happily Ever After._

_The End_


End file.
